The present invention relates to an animal litter collector and more particularly pertains to a portable animal litter collector for pet owners to clean up animal litter.
Keeping cats, dogs and other animals as pets has been common for a long time all over the world. Following the increase of the city population, the number of pets has also been increasing. Pet litter affects sanitary conditions and causes bad odors. Litter also makes places and shoes dirty and surrounding environments unpleasant. To prevent pet litter from being left in public areas, some countries even pass the laws -to punish the pet owners who allow pet litter leaving in public areas without cleaning it up. Therefore, cleaning up pet litter in a quick and effective manner is an important issue for pet owners.
To date, most pet owners use waste newspapers, magazines or plastic bags to clean up animal litter. Pet owners generally use the newspapers, magazines or plastic bags to pick up the litter by hand. Although the hands of the pet owners do not touch the litter directly, the acts are disgusting. Even if tools such as shovels are used to clean up the litter, it is still inconvenient and disgusting to clean up the tools after use unless the tools are disposable and -for one time use only. In view of these problems, some disposable animal litter removal devices are provided in the marketplace, but most of them require rather complicated folding or assembling before use. Some even have three-dimensional handles or supports which make them inconvenient to be carried around. Furthermore, the existing animal litter removal devices have paper or plastic bags or boxes attached or connected to them. The bags or boxes are of standard limited sizes. Using bags or boxes of the same size regardless of the sizes of the litters is indeed a waste of resources. In fact, the existing animal litter removal devices are of complicated structure and this increases the production costs and makes the devices too expensive for the majority of pet owners to afford. Accordingly, pet owners have been looking forward to a device which is susceptible of low production costs-and of-low prices of sale and which is portable and can dispose of animal litter quickly and effectively.